Ways to annoy a roommate
by Sparky the Invisible Pyro
Summary: Kaiba and Joey, conned by a woman soon find themselves living together as roommates. The first one to get the other to move out gets anything he desires... Possible JoeyxKaiba later


StIP: Another one to add to my collection

Seto: You truly are cruel

Joey: I agree, there is no way I'm living with him :points to Kaiba:

Seto: Why would I want to live with a numbskull like you :smirks:

Joey: Oh you wanna fight do ya :puts up fist:

StIP:sigh: anyways, as you read in the summary Joey and Seto have to live together until the other one can convince him to move out so anyways, Disclaimer guy. Do the honors

Disclaimer guy: Sparky doesn't own Yugioh... etc..

StIP: On with the story

**Chapter one**

-With the C.E.O of Kaiba Corp.-

Seto sat at his desk, flipping through his all too famous dragon deck, for which he was known for kicking ass with in duels. The room was silent. Mokuba was at a camp, today was rather a quiet day, then his phone rang. Calmly he picked it up.

"Hello,"

"Hello, is this Mr. Kaiba?" A female voice said on the other side.

"Yes, may I ask who is speaking?" He replied.

"I am Ms. Amys, and I have a proposition for you, but I would prefer to meet you in person. Is that okay?"

Kaiba sighed, grabbing his schedule book from his desk drawer he flipped through the pages, "Is tomorrow at 2:30 in my office okay for you." He replied.

The woman on the other side sighed, "Yes Mr. Kaiba, thank you." the woman replied before hanging up. He eyed the phone curiously before going back to looking through his deck, not paying her much mind other than the fact that she had a proposition for him, only one question came to his mind. _What is she up too?_

-With Joey Wheeler-

Joey was walking down the street, not really thinking about where he was going when someone tapped him on the shoulder. Turning around he saw a woman of 5-3, with waist length brown hair, and ice blue eyes. She was very pretty.

"Hello, Mr. Wheeler?" She replied formally.

"Just call me Joey." Joey said smiling.

"Sorry. Joey," She said tasting his name on her mouth. "I was wondering if I could speak with you."

"Of course."

"Good, well I was wondering if you would like to be a part of this challenge." She said, obviously thinking out her words, "Well the challenge is to live with some person we have picked, until you can convince he or she to move out. And the benefit to competing in this challenge is that you can get anything you want. Names, titles, money, objects, anything."

Joey mused over this thought for a few seconds, "Well, I can get anything I want right? Well.. then I'm in." Joey said grinning. The woman nodded.

"Good, I'll call you in two days to tell you all the information you need." She smiled, turning on her heel she left. Joey stared after her in wonderment, _That was kind of odd_. Joey thought as he shook his head and headed home.

-2:30p.m. the next day-

The woman entered Seto Kaiba's office. She felt a bit nervous because her employer would be mad if she screwed this up. Sitting down in a chair in front of Seto Kaiba's desk, she took a deep breath. Kaiba turned around in his chair, wearing the white coat from Battle City Tourny.

"So, what is your proposition?" Kaiba asked getting strait to the point, his gaze colder than ever.

The woman's face reflected calm, inside she was a nervous reck. "I know you wish to be the best duelist, and if you cooperate with our company, we would be able to get you the title of being the best duelist." The woman replied rather calmly. Seto looked at her quizzically.

"And how do you plan to get me the title of 'best duelist'?"

"By getting you a fair duel with Yugi Moto, but under circumstances where you would win." She replied smoothly, brushing her skirt.

Seto lifted an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

She looked up at him coldly, "I mean that we would get Yugi Moto to duel with you, but under circumstances where you would have the upper hand of winning. Thus meaning, you'd have to be an idiot to lose."

Kaiba smirked, he might as well go along with her childish petty games. "Fine, what is your proposal?"

She smiled slightly, "You would have to live with someone we specially picked from a raffle, and find a way to make them move out. If you succeed you'll get your duel with Yugi Moto." Seto agreed with her proposition. She pulled out a piece of paper, "If you would just sign this, then our deal would be complete." She said handing over the paper. Seto looked it over breifly before signing it and returning it to her. She put it away, a glint appeared in her eyes.

Two days later he arrived at the apartment provided by the woman known as Ms. Amys. It was a average apartment, three rooms in total, excluding the bathroom. The kitchen, living room, bedroom.

"You'll have to share your room with your roommate." She said apologetically. He just walked into his room paying her no mind. The other person he'd be living with not for very long still hadn't arrived. Unpacking his stuff, he set about making his place comfortable. Just then the some one on the other side of the door began to mess with the knob. Seto smirked, he couldn't wait to see the poor sap that was brought into this pathetic contest that he would soon lose. The door opened, to reveal...

"YOU!" Joey and Seto both yelled pointing at each other.

"Good so you know each other," Sei replied clapping her hands together. "That always makes introductions easier. Well since you both are here no-" She was interrupted by Seto and Joey who both were complaining.

"The deal is off," Seto replied heading for the door.

"Mr. Kaiba, you cannot call off the deal. You have signed a legal binding contract stating that if you walk out now, my company will seize control of your company." Sei replied handing him the contract. He snatched it out of her hand, reading it quickly. A few seconds later he handed the paper to her, giving her a death glare.

"I don't care, I refuse to live with a _dog_ like Wheeler." Kaiba said as he made is way out the door.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN _DOG!_ YOU'RE ONE TO TALK MR. SUNSHINE!" Joey yelled angrily after Kaiba. The woman known as Ms. Amys calmly walked over to the door.

"So then you forfeit to Joey Wheeler, accepting defeat from a _dog_?" Kaiba stopped dead in his tracks, he was at the foot of the stairs. He turned around giving her a cold look.

"I will not lose to Wheeler." Seto replied walking back into the apartment. With her back turned to them, the girl grinned to herself. Turning around she headed into their living room.

"Please take a seat. I will layout all the rules." She said motioning to the couch. Seto chose the recliner, Joey the couch. Sei sat in between the two. Crossing her legs, and folding her hands her lap she began. "The rules are, there are no rules... sort of. You two may do whatever you want to the other, the only thing you cannot do, is kick the person out, what I mean by this is locking them out so they may not get in. They have to move out of their own free will. Now, Mr. Kaiba, I understand you have work so you are exempted to _weekends_ out of the dorm, but other than that you cannot stay out over night. If so it's considered moving out, this includes sleeping outside the hall, and staying over at friends houses. Have fun." She replied cheerily getting up.

"Who do you think are?" Seto Kaiba asked venomously, She turned around and grinned.

"Shinya Amys," with this she left.

**End Chapter one**

StIP:manical laughter:

Kaiba and Joey: -.-U

StIP:composes self: I'm okay... Anyways, what will happen to the unfortunate C.E.O of Kaiba corp, and ... :pauses for a second: I can't think of any titles for Joey... except you could call him "The guy who's best friends with the guy who saves the world" or "The guy known as an dog.."

Joey: HEY!

StIP:bows apologetically: gomen-sai Joey-kun... anyways read and review pweese


End file.
